Misión: ¡Salvando a One-chan!
by UnPonyElefanteAzul
Summary: Tres agentes secretos con una misión: Proteger a su hermana mayor de las manos de un bastardo que se las quiere arrebatar. No solo ellos, un padre con complejo de hija inicia sus planes para atacar también¿Serán los agentes secretos los que salven a su querida hermana?¿o tal vez el padre celoso?¿Shintarou sobrevivirá al transcurso de su vida escolar?/ ShinAya
1. ¿Quien?

**_Titulo:_**_ Misión ¡Salvando a Onee-chan!_**_  
Resumen: _**_Tres agentes secretos con una misión: Proteger a su hermana mayor de las manos de un bastardo que se las quiere arrebatar. No solo ellos, un padre con complejo de hija inicia sus planes para atacar también¿Serán los agentes secretos los que salven a su querida hermana?¿o tal vez el padre celoso?¿Shintarou sobrevivirá al transcurso de su vida?/ ShinAya_**_  
Kagerou Project _**_le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.  
_

* * *

**_¿Quién?_**

La cena estaba servida y la familia Tateyama comía en silencio, un bastante raro y peculiar silencio. Normalmente Ayano, la hija mayor, era quien iniciaba cualquier tipo de charla siempre con una gran y reluciente sonrisa a su familia, pero ahora comía concentrada exageradamente en su comida, sus hermanitos de vez en cuando notaban que la mirada de la chica se alzaba y abría los labios con nervios para rendirse y volver a comer. Una actitud rara en onee-chan, sospechosa valía decir.

— Mañana un amigo de mi clase vendrá a casa—dijo al fin Ayano a lo que recibió la mirada de toda su familia extrañada, ¿por eso tantas complicaciones para decirlo?

—Me alegro, aunque ya te he dicho que si tienes problemas en alguna materia debes decirme y yo mismo te enseñaría—dijo ahora Kenjirou alzando su vaso para beber algo de su zumo de naranja, tranquilo e imperturbable.

—Lo sé…, pero no quiero molestarte cuando estás tan ocupado, papá—sonrió Ayano volviendo a su estado natural.

En la mente del padre de familia pasaban pensamientos tales como "Esa es mi hija, tan considerada" o "Es un ángel" haciéndolo caer en esa burbuja de perfección donde un paisajes de flores lo rodeaba junto a su feliz y gran familia, todos creando coronas de flores y riendo inocentemente, casi como un Edén.

Sería una lástima que Ayaka, su amada esposa, tuviera algo que decir que reventara esa burbuja en un simple "plash".

— ¡Así que traerás a tu novio! —la voz de Ayaka tan dulce y pulcra causo distintas reacciones entre los miembros de la familia.

Ayano sonrojaba negaba enérgicamente con su cabeza casi al punto de soltar humo, Kenjirou escupió su jugo oportunamente sobre la cabeza de Kano que se había parado de su silla por la impresión. Al no poder ver, Kano se agarró de la ropa de Kido quien para no caer hizo lo mismo con Seto terminando los tres en el piso, uno encima del otro.

—N-no es lo que piensan… ¡Es solo un compañero de clases!

—One-chan, ¿por qué estás tan roja?

— ¡Y-yo no estoy roja!

— Dame el nombre del bastardo que me está robando a mi hija…

— ¡Papá!

— ¿En verdad tienes novio, onee-chan?

—Pero no es mi novio…

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

— ¡No es mi novio!

— Estoy tan herido… ¡Mi angelito!

— ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado, cariño? —y quien había iniciado todo habló otra vez, conservando su dulce mirada maternal. Ayano en ese momento supo que lo estaba haciendo apropósito y además lo disfrutaba.

— Shintarou-kun es solo mi amigo—respondió junto a un largo suspiro volviendo a su color natural, siguió comiendo con tranquilidad sin notar que cuatro miradas ensombrecidas se habían escapado de la mesa al obtener dicha información con miles de planes en mente que nada e buenas intenciones contenían.

* * *

Ahí estaba Kenjirou, sentado en su escritorio con cierta copia de un historial sobre la madera. Lo leía una y otra vez, algunas veces una risa malvada brotaba sin que él mismo lo percibiera, pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que sería el día siguiente que nada importaba fuera de eso.

—Así que un chico genio, arrogante y antisocial…—murmuraba por lo bajo haciendo algunas anotaciones en una hoja, casi como si fuera una libreta de la muerte en la cual solo bastaba escribir un nombre para sentenciar la muerte de la víctima—Ya veremos mañana cuando un examen lo deje en el olvido, será tan difícil de contestar que ni su "brillante" mente podrá resolver ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de mi angelito decepcionada de ese tipo y rogando mi ayuda!

— ¿Conseguiste el nombre completo, Seto? —preguntó una bajita voz detrás de la puerta, una pequeña risilla casi de duende se escucho. Esos tres agentes secretos a cuclillas yacían escondidos, uno aún lleno de jugo en su rostro y los otros con moretones de la caída, pero con determinación saliendo de sus poros— ¡Bien, alejaremos a quien sea que trate de quitarnos a Onee-chan!

— ¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono los pequeños agentes.

— ¡MUAHAHAHA!— con ese grito malvado proveniente de su padre salieron corriendo despavoridos a sus camas.

* * *

Buenos días, buenas tardes. Aquí mi nuevo pequeño proyecto. Esta algo deforme, pero lo he hecho con amorshhh a (humillar a Shintarou(?)) todos ustedes.  
Espero que lo disfruten, los capítulos serán cortos, un poco más largo que éste.  
¡Bye bye!


	2. El enemigo

**El enemigo**

Ya era de día, la joven e inocente Ayano se levantó con pereza alzando sus brazos hacía el cielo. Un nuevo ciclo que disfrutar y nada mejor que el dulce aire que las mañanas desprendían; así se mentalizaba para poder salir de su cuarto y no lanzarse a las sábanas nuevamente.

Raro fue ver las camas de sus hermanitos ya hechas y sin presencia de ellos, normalmente salían los cuatro juntos para irse a sus escuelas respectivas.

— ¿Se habrán ido sin mí?—se preguntó la castaña terminándose de colocar su uniforme sin saber que ese día sería uno muy alborotado…para Shintaro.

* * *

Kisaragi Shintarou inició su rutina como normalmente hacía, la cual consistía en darse un baño para terminar de despertar, colocarse el uniforme, tocar la puerta de su pequeña hermana para que despertara, ir a tomar desayuno a la mesa, cepillar sus dientes, volver a tocar la puerta de su hermana, tomar sus cosas, colocando sus zapatos y al final, marcharse a la escuela; nadie sabía cómo podía hacer todo eso conservando su cara sin expresión.

Era lamentable, ese día su rutina se rompería y no era algo que podría evadir con facilidad, pues tenía cierta…debilidad por la persona que ocuparía el resto de sus hora libres. Ella, aquella que siempre le hablaba y sonreía, conociendo su pésima actitud de genio antisocial.

Ayano era un misterio para él y al final su propia persona fue la que propuso el compromiso de ese día.

_Allí llegaba la castaña, con su fiel sonrisa y risa nerviosa, su examen más reciente en sus manos con una notoria calificación en rojo que combinaba con su bufanda._

_—Creo que he fallado otra vez—dijo Ayano. Se sentó con torpeza en el pupitre de al lado._  
_Él la miró de reojo, como seguía viendo su examen y los ejercicios matemáticos que quedaban aún en su cuaderno de la asignatura actual, los miraba por turnos para terminar de apoyar la cabeza rendida sobre la madera—.Soy un verdadero desastre—susurró para sí._

_La materia no era tan complicada, pero no sabía como la chica se las arreglaba para hacer un enredo en su cabeza y fallar una y otra vez. No la entendía en verdad._

_— ¿Cómo te fue, Shintarou-kun? —le llamó ella volviendo a su ánimo habitual. Era verdad, por inspeccionarla se había olvidado de su propio resultado. — ¡Puntaje perfecto!_

_No le impresionó para nada, solo le asombró la gran conmoción que hacía ella tan solo por una calificación. A la vista que no contesto, ella volvió a su asiento para seguir con los ejercicios con normalidad._

_Un minuto, cinco minutos, media hora… Shintarou ya tenía todo resuelto y jugaba con su lápiz. A la vista que no tenía nada más que hacer miraba de reojo la hoja llena de rayones y basura de borrador en el pupitre de al lado, la castaña estaba en un estado de decepción, sufrimiento y sobre todo rendición._

_Carraspeó, ella no hizo nada, seguía estática frente a su cuaderno y libro, inclusive tocaron la campana para salir y no se movió, ¿qué tan mal podía estar? ¿Por qué le debería importar tanto?_

_—Te ayudaré—dijo él con mal genio, odiaba no poder saber el porqué estaba actuando sin pensar. — ¿No escuchaste? Te ayudaré a estudiar._

_Y no supo cómo, pero la castaña ya tenía tomadas sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban con tanto entusiasmo que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado._

_— ¿En…serio? —preguntó Tateyama Ayano. Shintarou iba a responder, la castaña se le adelantó—Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!_

Shintarou se ruborizó levemente mientras caminaba, el solo recordar a Ayano sonriendo de esa manera y agradeciéndole tan efusivamente causaba automáticamente que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas y cara. Odiaba esa sensación y ni siquiera había una brisa fría que le refrescara a esas horas de la mañana obligándolo a aflojar un poco su uniforme.

—Hace calor…—maldijo mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

_—_Así que "Kisaragi Shintarou"

_—_Si…, exactamente.

_— _¿Esto de verdad es necesario?

_— _¡Claro que sí, Kido! Ése bastardo nos quitara a onee-chan y no podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas.

— ¡Shhhhh! Nos descubrirá.

Los tres agentes secretos volvieron a esconderse tras el basurero mirando atentamente al mayor de los Kisaragi, quien ocupado en asuntos personales aflojaba su camisa no los notaba si quiera. Tampoco notó como el basurero se movía a su espalda a medida que caminaba y se acercaba a la escuela.

—Ayano onee-chan tiene mal gusto—suspiró Kano a lo qué Seto y Kido asintieron.

* * *

Shintarou dejó sus cosas y se sentó en el pupitre, como siempre. No saludó ni fue saludado.

¿Por qué llegó tan temprano? Solo era un día normal, similar a cualquier otro, la única diferencia sería que iría a casa de Tateyama, nada más. ¿Nervioso? No, lo negaba rotundamente. Era imposible. Ella no causaba nada en él, ni causaría y menos causó. No. Su sonrisa no significaba nada para él, el color de su cabello no brillaba cuando la luz se filtraba por la ventana, sus desánimos eran estúpidos y además ella era un estúpida. Si. Lo tenía cla-

— ¡Buenos días, Shintarou-kun! —su corazón casi salió del pecho y bueno, no lo pudo disimular. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he asustado, Shintarou-kun?

—No, solo… Buenos días—dijo él recuperando su tono usual, aunque sus gotas de sudor ya empezaban a salir y se le hacía raro que Ayano no lo notara.

Le sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan…tan…cálida. ¡Quemaba, quemaba, quemaba! No debía verla o cedería ante los encantos de la chica y eso sería imperdonable.

—Kisaragi—llamó de pronto el profesor, Tateyama. Él no les hacía clases y era raro que lo llamara—, acompáñame.

—Papá…—susurró molesta Ayano. Ahora todo tenía sentido… para su desgracia, ¿cómo se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que era hija de aquel profesor?

Lo positivo, tendría tiempo para enfriar la mente o eso planeaba. Luego de levantarse escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros e intentar dar el primer paso cayó al piso botando tanto su asiento como sus pertenencias. Razón: Los cordones de sus zapatos estaban atados entre sí.

Al parecer su atmósfera fue tan oscura o daba tanto miedo su expresión, pero un silencio incomodo para cada estudiante del salón inició. Alguien le había hecho una broma al más frío y serio, uno que por temor evitaban.

—Shintarou-kun, ¿estás bien?—dijo Ayano afirmando su falda y arrodillándose frente al caído— ¿No te has hecho daño?

—No…—respondió él incorporándose y atando correctamente sus zapatos, su voz era tranquila para extrañeza de todos. La castaña suspiró con alivió y apiló las cosas del Kisaragi para colocarlos nuevamente en su lugar.

Ella sonrió, él se sonrojo disimuladamente. Absolutamente todos lo vieron y no era un producto de sus imaginaciones, Kisaragi Shintarou se había sonrojado.

* * *

— ¡Suéltenme, lo mataré! —exclamaba Kano, la pequeña Kido lo trataba de afirmar. Los tres yacían al final de los asientos, escondidos bajo el poder de la única chica de ese diminuto grupo de agentes.

— ¡No puedes, si haces algo nos podrán ver! —Le dijo la peli-verde— Seto, dile algo ¡Por favor!

—Yo…yo apoyo a Kano—el aura ensombrecida del chico fue lo suficiente para que tanto el rubio como Kido fueran a sostenerlo para evitar, bueno, acciones violentas.

Y vieron como su padre se llevaba al enemigo, sonreía arrogantemente queriendo decir: "me adelante, mocosos. Buen intento". Él sabía que tramaban lo mismo y al parecer iba un paso adelante, para sus desgracias.

El enemigo de mi enemigo, ¿es mi amigo? No, la victoria sería de los agentes secretos, no importaba qué.

¡Ellos salvarían a Onee-chan!

* * *

Fin del capítulo.  
Nos vemos en el primer plan.


End file.
